dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Poor Leno
Poor Leno is the seventh episode of the third series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot One evening, Colin and Eddie are skulking around at Colhapper, unknown by Mr. Dark looking for oil tankers to sell. This is because the railway is going through a financial crisis, because of Dave's overhaul and Mr. Dark's current lack of money. Colin and Eddie, it seems, are trying to help the line by stealing tankers to sell on. Colin and Eddie discuss the dangers of leaving the railway to do this job, with Colin suggesting that Raymond would have been a better engine to do this, but Eddie argues that Raymond wouldn't go through with it. Suddenly, an engine speaks from the shed, scaring Eddie. They find an old tank engine, who is trying to escape from British Rail by coming south. Colin informs him that steam is in decline in the area, causing the old engine to get upset. Colin suggests that they take him back to the Dark Railway, though Eddie is skeptical of this. Colin reminds Eddie that, if Mr Dark hadnt saved him, he'd probably have been scrapped by now. Relenting, Eddie agrees, and they take the engine and petrolium tankers back to the DR. Next morning, Colin and Eddie discover that the engine's name is Leno. Mr. Dark suddenly appears in front of them, commenting on the unfamilliar tank engine. Leno quickly comes up with a story that BR have gifted him to the railway, to whch Mr. Dark claims there was no paperwork on, to which Leno counters that it was a surprise. Mr Dark cheerily tells Leno he can take some empty trucks to Soma, then asks Colin and Eddie for a private chat. Mr. Dark turns on them, seeing through their story about Leno, and knows that they had left the line the previous night, thanks to Brian snitching on them. Mr. Dark decides to give Leno a chance, as he is desperate for an engine. He gives the two engines their orders, then leaves. Eddie berates Colin for the situation. Leno is then steamed up and heads off for Soma with his trucks. Unfortunately, the gradient on the Soma Branch is too steep for him, and his boiler pressure drops. He stops near the viaduct and blocks the line. Theo arrives from Soma, and offers to help Leno up to the quarry. When they arrive, Otto is concerned, for he did not expect Theo to come back so soon. Theo introduces him to Leno, explaining the situation. Leno comments on the cleanliness of the quarry, causing the twins to instantly befriend him. The twins tell Leno to have a rest in their shed so he can rebuilt boiler pressure, whilst they decide that he can take the next passenger shuttle to the Junction. However, as Leno leaves, his ejector malfunctions, causing the train's brakes to jam on. Otto comes to his aid by connecting up at the rear to keep the brakes off with his own ejector. Whilst passing Axley, Leno fails for a third time, springing a steam leak and draining him of energy. Otto pushes from that point onwards, arriving very late at the Junction. Mr. Dark is very displeased with Leno for all of this, and admits that he knew that Leno was not a gift from BR, but wanted to give him a chance. Mr. Dark decides he cannot keep Leno due to his lack of money, and heads off to arrange for Leno to be removed from the line, presumably for scrap. Colin, Theo and Otto arrive, and Leno tells them that Mr. Dark is sending him for scrap, getting upset again. Colin comes up with the idea to sell on the tankers from the beginning of the episode, with Theo and Otto arranging a buyer for them. They head off with the tankers to Colhapper, whilst Colin keeps Leno company whilst they wait. Colin then tells Leno that he will do all that it takes to save him, for he has learnt alot about friendship whilst living on the DR. Leno is still upset, thinking the deal will fall through, when the twins arrive back with truckloads of money! Leno is extremely grateful to his new friends for what they are trying to do, when Mr. Dark arrives, claiming that it is time for Leno to leave. Colin, Theo and Otto stop him, however, and show him the money. Mr. Dark, thrilled, uses it to fasttrack Dave's'' overhaul, then purchase and overhaul Leno properly. Theo and Otto ask Leno if he will help them at Soma on his return, which he agrees to. Upon his return, he becomes a versatile member of the fleet. Characters * Theo and Otto * Colin * Eddie * Leno * Mr. Dark * Dave (''mentioned) * Brian (mentioned) * Raymond (mentioned) * 257 Squadron (mentioned) Locations * Colhapper * Galen Junction Sheds * Galen Junction * Axley * Soma Trivia *The episode is named after a Royksopp song of the same name, "Poor Leno ". *During the scene at Soma with Theo and Otto, Otto begins singing the song "Poor Leno" in a nod to the episode's namesake. *This episode marks the first appearance of Leno. *This episode hints that the railway is going through a financial crisis, but by the end of the episode, this crisis has been averted thanks to the engine's efforts. *Mr. Dark screams "Huzzah At!" at the end of the episode. This is a reference to an old friend of the creator, Andrew Cabral, who also creates content using the same simulator. Goofs *Despite the fact that Leno is supposed to be out of steam and crewless in the first parts of the episode, he is still seen with steam escaping from his chimney and a crew in his cab. This is due to the restrictions of the simulator used, where this particular model always has a crew and steam effects. *Leno is seen wearing a BR Early Crest throughout the episode, but this was phased out from 1956 and replaced with the Late crest. When Leno is repaired, however, he is still wearing the early crest, though this may be for artistic license on Mr. Dark's part. Episode * Poor Leno on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Episodes